


Home

by Kaishiru



Series: SuzaLulu Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Blind Character, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, POV Male Character, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He is here... He is home...home in his arms like he originally belonged.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** With me being horribly fatigued and sick recently and without internet during Suzaku's birthday, I couldn't bring myself to draw anything for him and get it done on time. ●︿● So I decided to write something that has been stuck in my head for awhile~ (still late but you know. Happy Birthday Suzaku~!)
> 
> This is inspired by mine and my cute writing partner/waifu's roleplay blogs. Our AU is very dear to us. I hope you guys enjoy another piece of it!

The previous year for him had been hell. It had been hell for the both of them. And they wouldn’t dare wish the pain they had went through on their worst enemy. It was still painful to deal with even after Suzaku had returned home… Returned to him nearly two months ago. It felt like everything was right again as soon as his husband was in his arms. Lelouch was happy Suzaku is here with him.

The morning of July 10th was no different. He woke up a little earlier than his husband whose light snoring signified how tired he was. Being a Knight to his half sister along with chasing after their lively one year old daughter was exhausting. A small smile tugged at the blind man’s features as he traced the ring adorning Suzaku’s left hand with his fingers. His smile became warm as he felt the braille words “I love you” in French on the silver ring. It was a shame those who captured his husband had taken his first ring but he bought a new one for his husband. Rings can be replaced but for Lelouch, his husband cannot be replaced so easily.

For the past year, Lelouch worried, grieved, and cried over his husband being missing. He didn’t dare think of the possibility of Suzaku being dead. Should that though even cross his mind even once, it would seem like Lelouch had given up on Suzaku. And not only that, it would seem like Suzaku really was dead as he was told by various people over the last year.

Lelouch didn’t want to believe that. He wanted to wait for his husband. In the home they shared with each other and their beautiful children. Oh right, Lelouch remembered the morning after Suzaku’s return he had introduced him to two new additions to their family. He was so happy to hear Suzaku meet their twin sons. Even more glad to know they had his husband’s emerald green eyes. It was perfect. Everything is perfect in their world again.

Lelouch didn’t need to seclude himself from his own family and from Jeremiah again. He still feels guilty for neglecting his daughter because he was severely depressed. Those days were over and he can resume his happy life with Suzaku again.

Feeling the familiar warmth of Suzaku’s body next to him, Lelouch smiled and snuggled up to his still sleeping husband. He could feel the bright light of the morning shining into their room through the thin curtains. Summer always yielded to warm weather but there was a cold front occurring this week. It allowed Lelouch to cuddle with Suzaku during the summer while he still could. The summers in Britannia tend to be rather humid…

The raven haired male had lifted one of his hands and lightly traced the contours of Suzaku’s cheek, occasionally brushing against a lock of his scruffy hair. His hand cupped Suzaku’s cheek gently then rubbed his thumb on it lovingly. Lelouch loves when he can admire his husband when he sleeps. Suzaku seemed to be very relaxed in this state. It was cute. He knew Suzaku worked so hard everyday to provide a life for him and their family. His husband deserved rest as he saw fit.

As Lelouch kept touching Suzaku’s face, he felt him stir and a pair of arms encircled him sleepily. He smiled when he felt Suzaku turn his head to kiss his hand then his lips. Oh how he wanted to savor each kiss they shared in the mornings. They were the sweetest in the world to him in this moment. Even more because Suzaku is really here. Lelouch isn’t dreaming because this is now a reality. He hopes Suzaku will stay at his side for as long as they live like they had promised.

Lelouch smiled during the kiss as Suzaku’s hands touched his slightly chilled skin delicately. Always so cautious with him… That’s okay. He knew this was his husband’s way of showing how much he loved and cherished him. It’s kind of embarrassing when his husband shows it openly when they are in public. At least Suzaku has toned down on the public displays of affection during the last few dates they have been on. Save for their second honeymoon.

The kiss didn’t have any sexual intentions even as Suzaku began waking up. It was purely innocent, mostly the two males wanting to indulge in each other as much as they could in the morning. Suzaku became a little more enthusiastic in his kiss as he held Lelouch closer to himself. 

Lelouch gave Suzaku one more gentle kiss before pulling away from him slightly but stayed in Suzaku’s arms. He lifted his head then opened his mouth to speak.

“Happy Birthday, Suzaku.” He said with content. Suzaku blinked at Lelouch, seemingly confused before he chuckled and kissed the blind man on his cheek.

“You know, I had forgotten my own birthday was coming up,” The knight confessed.

“Well, you’re always wanting to celebrate my birthday and you’re also home with me.” Lelouch told him, letting his husband know he was glad he is here for his own birthday. “So you will just have to deal with my birthday wishes. Besides, I don’t know what to get you for your present…”

“No need because I’m here with you. I don’t need anything else.” Suzaku answered happily. He knew Lelouch heard his smile as soon as he saw him snuggle against his bare chest. Yes, this is exactly what Suzaku wanted for his birthday.

“It’s your day off right?” Lelouch asked, hopeful to keep Suzaku in bed with him a little longer.

“Euphie insisted I should take it since it is my birthday even though I tried to refuse. So, yes I have a day free of knightly duties.”

Thank goodness. Lelouch thought he wouldn’t have Suzaku for today as he wanted to celebrate his beloved’s birthday properly. He didn’t have any thoughts of doing anything more than cuddling but Lelouch had wanted to give Suzaku something for his birthday after all.

The raven haired male wrapped his arms around Suzaku’s shoulders, hoping this tells Suzaku what he wants to do. And the brunet realized immediately as his hand slid underneath Lelouch’s robe.

“You know, we can’t get out of bed if we end up being intimate.” Suzaku reminded Lelouch as his hand settled on Lelouch’s hips then pulled him closer.

“That was the idea.” Lelouch quipped as he smiled at Suzaku. A light blush tinged his pale cheeks when he realized what he said before he maneuvered Suzaku onto his back. A smile then appeared at the surprised sound that left the man from below. He leaned in to kiss Suzaku’s lips. 

“What do you intend to do for me, Lelouch?” Suzaku asked despite having an idea.

“You will just have to find out.” Lelouch answered as they resumed kissing. 

The morning light shined more into their bedroom as they began removing the small amount of clothes they had on. Lelouch covered Suzaku’s body with his own and intended to show his husband how much he loves and appreciates him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** So I have barely proofread this. I am tired. (๑¯ω¯๑)


End file.
